The adventure of Ray Sulsto
by Pimsan
Summary: This is the story about an alternative dimension that takes place in the same universe as Yu-Gi-Oh 5D. The story tells about a boy that doesn't know anything about the outside world and enters the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D by a mysterious force.


In the world of Santura is a 2000 year old legend that involves a battle between light and darkness. Between these two primal forces, the gods chose different sides to aid the forces of darkness and light. The gods had proven to be too dangerous for the world and both sides imprisoned them to preserve their own safety. Both sides achieved this with the help of the legendary hero and his friends. The legendary hero is believed to be a human that disappeared soon after the first war.

This resulted in a peace treaty that made sure a second war wouldn't break out. This was very difficult because the races of the world where divided. The Sun Society is an alliance between Angels, High elves and Aqualinas. The Dark Luna is a coalition of Beastman, Devils and Dark elves. Another large race are the humans and are divided between the two factions. For years there have been some problems between the factions but it wasn't too much to start a second war. This has been going on for a long time.

The story begins on a sunny afternoon in the Essen Woods when five men with capes where being followed by knights in armor. The men in cape had an emblem of a stabbed raven imprinted on the fabric. Two of them had a tail and jumped from tree to tree. One of the caped men was winged and flew close to the ground catching up with the rest of the group. The fourth one had a feminine posture and wears a broadsword on her back. The last one has a very light skin and pointy ears. Outstanding was that he misses an arm but was very experienced using his whip.

The knights were closing in on the group but they had trouble keeping up because the winged and pointy eared men used a magical power which created a misty effect around the group. This gave the group the opportunity to escape in the woods leaving the knights behind on the road.

After running and dodging branched for half an hour the group rest at an open field. "Good thing they didn't realize we have two ascenders in our team, right guys?" said the woman with the broadsword. The guy with the whip laughed and said: "Those stupid villagers didn't put up a fight! We took all their belongings in a flash without them noticing. Like they could have any use for them, they're dead meat in no time anyway". "We were lucky those knights hadn't got their own ascender in their team, otherwise we would have been caught." said the winged man. One of the tailed men was looking nervously around. The other tailed man noticed and ask:"What's wrong? Do you have a tail between your legs?" The group turned their heads and looked around. The scared man said:"uhm.. do you guys know where we are?". The pointy eared man asked why. "I've heard a rumor about a skillful wind ascender living in the Essen Woods that hunts people entering his forest." The female with the broadsword snarled and told the rest it was just gossip made up by the local innkeeper."B-b-but I've seen the wounded guards being dragged into town last week!" said the now more scared tailed man. "Let's just go to the meeting point and leave these woods as soon as possible." snarled the winged man.

The band of thieves arrived at the camp shortly after the sun went down. When they walked up to the campsite they noticed something disturbing. The camp was completely destroyed. There were bodies lying around the tents and firepit."They're still alive Salsha! Looks like the attacker didn't take anyone's live." yelled the more brave tailed man to the female leader. "I will chop of the head of the one that did this!" yelled Salsha back. "..I guess you already found him" said a voice just behind her.

Behind her stands a kid wearing a green hood and large goggles. The kid mustn't been older than 12 years old. What was even more surprising was the tornado spinning around his fist. That was the last thing she remembered because at that moment the fist touched her body and made her launch right out of her shoes and straight out of the campsite. The others focused their attention to the kid when he suddenly disappeared. The winged man was hovering above the trees looking around. He was to slow to notice a foot with another tornado wrapped around it hitting his face from above. The winged man fell to the ground like a meteorite and was knocked out cold.

When the kid landed besides the unconscious thief his feet got hit with the whip. The one armed man had him tied while the brave tailed man attacked. The kid ducked when the tailed man tried to hit him with his claws but only managed to cut away the hood covering his head. The kid was male with half long hair touching his shoulders. Underneath the hood he was wearing a tunic covering his body and arms. The tailed man came back for a second attack but missed the boy again. This time however he accidently hit the whip, shattering it to pieces. He landed with his claws and feet on the ground. Before he could turn around for another attack the boy was already landing a tornadopunch on the back of his head and knocking him out instantly.

The one armed used his ascending power to summon ice spheres and launched it towards the boy. The boy grinned and dodged it easily. The one armed man was surprised the kid moved faster than his eyes could see. That would be impossible because there isn't any race with faster eye reflexes than the High Elves. When the one armed elf managed to focus on the boy's movements, he managed to dodge his attack just in time. The elf wanted to say something clever but that was impossible because a tornadofoot was spinning against the side of his face finishing him off.

The boy turned his face towards the last thief. It was the scared tailed man. He was shivering in fear and slowly walking against a tree. The boy grinned and said:"Wow.. A mighty Beastman scared of a kid? That's kinda sad if you ask me". The Beastman became angry hearing these words and at that exact moment he heard a sound above him. When he turned to look up a large pan hit his head and knocking the last thief unconscious.

The boy picked up the shreds of his hood and mumbles:"ah man… grandma Eldy is not going to like this". Out of the tree flew two creatures towards the boy. "Good fight Ray! You managed to beat those bandits in record time! But I bet I could do it better!" said one of them. The creature had large feline ears on the side of his head. His fur was brown with darker stripes on his back. On the back grew small rough furry wings that wouldn't help them fly long distances. The creature wore a blacksmith apron and a black bandana on his head. "I wouldn't bet on that Bang-Bang. You know you're not allowed to show your presence to the other races" said Ray. "Ray is right for once. We are only allowed to show our existence to the world when the world is in need of the power of the moonchies Clan. You should know better than that, you are more than 400 years old" said the second moonchie. Unlike Bang-Bang his fur was more bluish with white stripes. He wore a perfectly tailored vest with a tie. He didn't have any pants on. Above his nose hovered small glasses. "Thanks for the history lessons Deko. But we have heard the rules more than a thousand times from grandma Eldy already!" said Ray.

Ray tied all the thieves down, while the moonchies scavenged materials for the village. Bang-Bang focused primarily on ores, diamonds and weapons, while Deko searched for food and books. When they were done, Deko pulled a small device from his chest pocket. It was a tiny iron box with a gold button it. He pressed the button and a light orb launched into the night sky. "Now the knights can bring the bandits back to town. Let's go back to Moonchie Village". The picked up their stuff and gave them to Ray. "Where is the device that magically shrink these stuff so I can carry it more easily!?" mumbled Ray". "Be glad I´m almost done building you a universal translator, so you can understand other languages" said Bang-Bang. "Yeah yeah Bang-Bang. I get it. Let's get home fast, because I'm starving to death".

They went back to the village hoping for a warm meal, but little did they know their dinner had to wait.


End file.
